La pubertad a veces da bastante miedo
by LalaGmz
Summary: [Traducción] Nunca hubiera imaginado que esa China que utiliza naranjas para rellenar su blusa y se saca los mocos en público, se desarrollaría tan bien. [Puberty Sometimes is Quite Scary de Girly Tomboy]


_Antes que nada, la historia no me pertenece, Girly Tomboy es la verdadera autora, es un fic del fandom de Gintama en inglés, que a penas leí, lo amé, así que me vi en la obligación de traducirlo, aprovechando que los fics Okikagu en español escasean, espero les guste tanto como a mí. La traducción no está al pie de la letra, hice algunos cambios para darle un poquito de coherencia en el idioma ^^._

**Anime: **Gintama.

**Pareja: **Okita Sougo y Kagura.

**Clasificación: **T (Lenguaje explícito y menciones de contenido explícito)

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen al genio **Sorachi Hideaki** y la historia original a **Girly Tomboy**, yo sólo me encargué de la traducción contando con el debido permiso.

**Título Original: **Puberty sometimes is quite scary.

* * *

**La pubertad a veces da bastante miedo**

**-Inesperado-**

Por: Girly Tomboy

X

Okita Sougo se habría mentido completamente a sí mismo si no hubiera admitido que la China que conocía y con quién siempre discutía, ya no era una mocosa, era una mujer hecha y derecha. Esto fue confirmando cuando, en esa inesperada mañana, ella volvió con su calvo padre de su temporal travesía por el universo, regresando a la tierra después de tres años, sorprendiendo a sus compañeros y a él también.

Cuando Kagura tenía 16 años, Umibouzu le pidió con insistencia que siguiera sus pasos como la legendaria cazadora de bestias en toda la galaxia, yendo tan lejos como para estrellarse contra la oficina de Yorozuya exigiendo a su hija hacer maletas y prepararse para el próximo vuelo al planeta más cercano, alarmando a Kagura y Shimpachi, y despertando de la resaca a Gintoki, quien la noche anterior había ahogado sus penas en alcohol luego de perder el pachinko.

_"¡Ya es hora de que me acompañes en el viaje de tu vida, Kagura! Habrá un momento en que el título de cazador legendario de la Galaxia se deberá pasar, y ¡tú eres la única que es capaz de tener éxito del gran Umibouzu! Quién sabe lo mi hijo desagradecido estará haciendo, puede ir a divertirse entre las flores con ese loco bastardo con Sharingan y su pandilla. Pero tú, Kagura, ¡veo potencial en una gran hija! ¡No temas y toma mi mano! ¡Papá promete que no va a quedarse calvo! "_

_"¡¿Haaah?! ¿Qué demonios estás escupiendo? ¡Papi idiota! ¡Se suponía que Gin-Chan y gafas de pie me comprarían más sukonbu y arroz hoy! ¡No hay manera en el infierno que me falte eso!" _

_"... Me llamaste gafas de pie. Justo ahora, me llamaste gafas de pie, ¡¿no es así?! ¿Eso es todo lo que valgo a ustedes?"_

Un par de minutos después de gritos y golpes, Gintoki vómito accidentalmente en la cabeza de Shinpachi, y con el peluquín volador que pasó antes, habían llegado a un acuerdo. Aunque a regañadientes, Kagura no quería dejar a su familia Yorozuya tan bruscamente, decidió viajar con su Papi, aunque sólo temporalmente, y tenía el derecho de decidir cuándo regresaría. Umibouzu había aceptado de todo corazón, dándole la oportunidad de decir adiós a su familia sustituta, así como cualesquiera otros queridos amigos.

Lo que a Sougo le disgustaba, sin embargo, fue el hecho de que él no sabía que se había ido hasta después de una semana, cuando el Gorila, el bastardo de Hijikata y él, habían visitado la Yorozuya por a una entrega y comentó su ausencia. No hace falta decir, que había estado de mal humor y enojado todo el mes y para el horror de Hijikata, sus intentos de matarlo se habían multiplicado por diez. Y que para él, un Sougo melancólico cuyo juguete fue alejado de él, ya era bastante malo.

Por lo tanto, fue más que un shock cuando la vio temprano en la mañana, tres años después, sentada casualmente en el mismo banco del parque que solía frecuentar, chupando algunos sukonbu. Al principio, Sougo se congeló por completo y la miró boquiabierto, asombrado. Después de darse cuenta de que sus piernas y boca estaban allí por un propósito, no perdió el tiempo para acercarse a ella.

Al llegar más cerca, se dio cuenta de lo diferente que parecía en comparación con hacía tres años. Su cabello estaba suelto y había crecido, alcanzando la mitad de la espalda. Quedó atrás la gordura de bebé alrededor de su cara, ahora sustituida por pómulos altos y una mandíbula firme. Ella vestía un manto, pero a través, él podía ver curvas que antes no estaban allí. Sus ojos aún conservaban esa feroz valentía, sin embargo, expresaban más madurez y el conocimiento de tres años.

En total, 19 años, Kagura se veía absolutamente impresionante.

**–**Cuánto tiempo sin verte, China. Sigues obsesionada con tu sukonbu de mierda, ya veo.**–** Al oír su voz, ella se animó y le miró, antes de reconocer quién era y luego palideció ante él.

**–**Vete, Sádico. No quiero que mi primer día de vuelta aquí, sea arruinado por tu cara fea.**–** replicó ella, y le sacó la lengua.

**–**Ya han pasado tres años y todavía no has cambiado esa actitud arrogante con los tuyos, ¿no?**– **Inmediatamente, comenzaron a atacarse con evidentes miradas, y se hubiera convertido en una pelea si no fuera porque Kagura, se quedó sin aliento antes de romper el contacto visual, parecía haber recordado algo olvidado.

**–**¡Ahh iba a sorprender a Gin-chan y a Shinpachi, ellos no saben que volvería hoy!**–** Explicó, lista para irse. Sougo no podía dejar de recordar el momento tres años atrás, cuando se enteró de que ella se había ido, sin ni siquiera decirlo o despedirse de él, justo como lo estaba haciendo ahora mismo. Con ese pensamiento en mente, se adelantó y agarró su muñeca, aunque más fuerte de lo que esperaba y las palabras salieron de su boca, mezcladas con una pizca de irritación.

**–**¿Me estás dejando de nuevo, China? Qué grosero de tu parte. Debería arrestarte por romper el corazón de un humilde oficial de policía.**–**

**–**Bésame el culo, cruel sádico. ¿Qué aspecto tuyo es humilde? Yo ni siquiera sabía que tenías un corazón.**–** Kagura replicó, con una mirada de fastidio puro grabada en su pálido rostro, claramente queriendo poner fin al asunto y volver con la Yorozuya.

Sougo estaba a punto de soltar el agarre en su muñeca cuando de repente, en un capricho, con fuerza la giró para que su espalda quedara frente a él y rápidamente agarró el contorno de su culo a través de la capa, lo que le valió un grito muy infantil, para la diversión de él, y disgusto de ella. Antes de seguir escuchando la protesta, rápidamente acercó su culo hacia él, inclinándose y dándole un beso en la parte baja de la espalda.

Lo que no esperaba, sin embargo, fue a ella en silencio lloriqueando por su toque. ¿Y era su imaginación o la sentía temblar? Todos estos pensamientos se suman con el reciente hecho que China, ahora una mujer desarrollada con un cuerpo desarrollado, no hizo nada para detener la calidez que se agrupó en el vacio de su estómago.

Cuando Sougo se alejó, la razón volvió de nuevo al interior de Kagura y de inmediato, sintió su mano de hierro, de lleno conectar con su mandíbula, haciéndole retroceder y enviándolo al suelo. Cuando se recuperó y volvió a mirar hacia ella, la vio resoplando indignada, con una mezcla de vergüenza, rabia, y algo más grabado en su rostro.

**–**¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡Tú sádico pervertido! ¿Qué hizo que tu enferma y retorcida mente pensara en hacer eso?**–** Ella casi gritó en su cara, su voz estaba una octava más alta de lo normal. Y muy a su ira, él tuvo el descaro de sonreír.

**–**Me dijiste que te besara el culo, China. Y lo hice. No sirve de nada tratar de actuar como una tsundere al respecto. Parecía como si estuvieras disfrutando de ese beso, gimiendo y temblando.**–** A Sougo le gustó mucho la expresión de horror que se extendió en su rostro, que estaba como una roja remolacha y silenciosamente se comprometió a mantener esa imagen en su cabeza para en el futuro chantajearla.

**–**¡¿Qué mierda te crees, Sádico?! No creo que tu idiotez realmente se esté propagando a tus oídos. ¡Sólo toma tus látigos y velas y regresa a torturar a tus víctimas!**–**

En un instante, Sougo fue tras Kagura y bajó su mano para apretarle el culo, lo que la hizo aullar de nuevo en lo que él pensaba era una voz adorable, la podía diferenciar agudamente, aunque habían pasado tres años. Luego llevó los brazos alrededor de su cintura y la atrajo hacia sí, acariciándole el cuello con la nariz e inhalando su aroma distintivo.

**–**Oh, con mucho gusto haría eso. Y también creo que acabo de encontrar mi próxima víctima.**–**

Si era posible, la cara de Kagura se enrojeció aún más. Antes Sougo podría registrar lo que pasó, sin embargo, ahora Kagura se había dado la vuelta y rápidamente le dio un rodillazo en sus partes nobles. En un segundo, él estaba tirado en el suelo, sosteniendo sus preciosas joyas de la familia y gritando sobre el sangriento asesinato.

**–**¡Gyaaaaaah! ¡Perra! ¡De seguro ahora se han caído! ¿Qué voy a hacer si no puedo transmitir mi linaje?**–** Eso fue lo único Sougo logró decir antes de que Kagura empezara a pegarle una paliza, sus gritos desesperados y el sonido de los puños que lo golpeaban, eran lo único que llenaba el aire de esa mañana.

X

Decir que Hijikata se sorprendió cuando el capitán de la Primera División del Shinsengumi entró temprano en la mañana al recinto, caminando maltratado y golpeado, era un eufemismo. Había estado fuera fumando cuando se dio cuenta de su subordinado compañero entraba cojeando por la puerta, luciendo un ojo morado casi negro y notó como él parecía apaleado por un oso que quería venganza.

Se había acercado inmediatamente a Sougo y estaba a punto de comentar sobre su estado cuando Sougo sólo pasó a su lado con la cabeza gacha, murmurando un "Buenos días" antes de entrar a su habitación. Al principio, Hijikata se quedó allí, esperando que sucediera lo peor. Al ver que no explotó espontáneamente y luego de que comprobara que, en efecto, no habían cerdos voladores, volvió a mirar cómo se alejaba Sougo, antes de dar la vuelta y darle una calada a su cigarrillo.

**–**Mocosos de hoy en día, siempre con su periodo.**–**

De vuelta en la habitación de Sougo, había deslizado la puerta y se desplomó contra la pared, estaba con la cabeza apoyada en las manos. Después de escapar por poco de la muerte, las imágenes de la cara enrojecida de Kagura y sus expresiones adorables estuvieron inundando su confuso cerebro, sin hacer nada para ayudar a su situación actual. Cuando él sintió su formado culo, apretado en sus manos, se resistió con cada gramo de fibra de su cuerpo, las ganas de arrancarle el maldito manto, junto con cualquier otra prenda que interfiriera.

Visualizando bajo él, a ella sonrojada y jadeante, llorando y rogando, ya tenía a Sougo duro y gimiendo de frustración por la facilidad con que ella le había afectado, con sólo mover un dedo. Se maldijo a sí mismo mentalmente y juró que la próxima vez que se vieran, en público o incluso con _Danna _presente, maldita sea, iba a violarla. Él iba a someterla a su voluntad; a hacerla rogar y suplicar su nombre hasta que su voz se volviera ronca, gimiendo y lloriqueando y, y, y-

Y Sougo tendría que tomar la ducha más fría de su vida quería estar listo para las tareas matutinas en el Shinsengumi.

_._

_._

_._

_Gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado el fic, tanto o más que a mi. Por cierto, es la primera traducción que hago xD._

_Again, __Girly Tomboy__, thank you for allowing me to translate your story. I must say for the umpteenth time (?) that I loved your fic, and I hope readers like it too. Keep writing more OkiKagu! Please! I'll be waiting :3_


End file.
